beybladefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Chase the Wolf!
Jest to 11 odcinek Metal Sagi Fabuła Odcinek zaczyna się sceną z poprzedniego odcinka. Wszyscy dziwią się widokiem Doji'ego. Gingka jest zdenerwowany i mówi, że nigdy mu nie wybaczy. Chce z nim walczyć, jednak ten odpowiada, że nie ma zamiaru walczyć. Mówi Kyoyi, że jego trening nie był wystarczający, a on się wścieka, jednak Doji rzecze, że dzięki niemu zebrali wartościowe dane. Jako oznakę wdzięczności, chce stoczyć z nim bitwę . Wystrzelają Beye. Wolf tak zaciekle atakuje, że prawie od razu wygrywa. Leone ma dużo obrażeń. Kyoya jest nieprzytomny. Przyjaciele mu pomagają. Doji odlatuje. Gingka za nim biegnie. Jednak Doji swoim Beyem rozwala kopułę, która toczy się w stronę Madoki i Kenty. Benkei w porę ich zasłania. Gingka gdzieś zniknął. Przyjaciele szukają go po całym mieście, jednak bez skutku. Zastanawiają się, czemu Gingka tak się wściekł widokiem Doji'ego. Przed warsztatem Madoki siedzi smutny Kenta. Kyoya leży w łóżku i odpoczywa. Wchodzi Benkei i go przytula. Cieszy się, że nic mu nie jest. Madoka przynosi mu jedzenie i daje naprawionego Leone'a. Mówi, że nie powinien myśleć, że siłę zyskuje się samemu. Kyoya dziwi się, że Madoka tyle dla niego zrobiła, mimo że jest jego wrogiem. Ona mówi, że nie mogli go tak zostawić, a poza tym Benkei chciał mu pomóc i czuwał nad nim całą noc. Kyoya mówi, że to nie było potrzebne. Kenta w końcu wstaje i nagle widzi Gingkę. Jest on smutny. Kenta wbiega do warsztatu i ogłasza, że Gingka wrócił. Przyjaciele wybiegają mu naprzeciw. On pada na kolana ze zmęczenia. Pyta się, co z Kyoyą. Oni odpowiadają, że się obudził. Gingka chce się go o coś spytać. Oni pytają się, o co, ale Gingka już poszedł. Benkei mówi, że pewnie chodzi o Doji'ego. Gingka przystaje. Benkei pyta się, czego chce się o nim dowiedzieć,skąd zna jego imię i co zdarzyło się między nimi. On odpowiada, że lepiej, by nie wiedzieli. Oni mówią, że przecież są przyjaciółmi i że jego problemy, są też ich problemami. Gingka mówi, że Doji jest w posiadaniu ,,Zakazanego Beya. Następnie tłumaczy, skąd ta nazwa się wzięła i co to Dark Nebula. Opowiada o L-Drago, który ma Mroczną Moc gdy całkowicie się przebudzi, będzie katastrofa. Mówi, że musi go powstrzymać i by zdobyć doświadczenie podróżował po kraju. Zza rogu przysłuchuje się temu Kyoya. Przyjaciele wchodzą do domu i widzą, że Kyoyi nie ma w łóżku. Madoka idzie go szukać. Gingka patrzy na zrujnowany przez ostatnią walkę stadion. Poszedł szukać wskazówek na temat Doji'ego. Madoka też szuka w internecie, ale nic nie znajduje. Benkei mówi, że to oczywiste, że mając takie plany nie udostępnią ich w internecie. Ona mówi, że jednak warto spróbować. Benkei tęskni za Kyoyą. Madoka mówi, że zamiast płakać, lepiej by pomógł Gingkce. Kenta idzie zacząć szukać. Madoka podziela ten pomysł, bo jeśli wszyscy pójdą szukać, może uda im się coś znaleźć i też wyraża chęć pomocy. Kenta idzie spytać się kolegów, czy też pomogą. Benkei również chce iść. Madoka rozdziela, gdzie kto ma szukać. Idą. Pytają się wszystkich, jednak nikt nie wie. W jednej z kawiarni siedzi Tetsuya. Benkei z rozpędu kopie stół i wywala go w powietrze. Na dachu jednego z budynków siedzi Kyoya i zastanawia się, jak można wierzyć w takie ,,bzdury jak Zakazany Bey i robić to wszystko dla jednej osoby. Grupy ludzi skupiają się wokół przyjaciół. Wieczorem Kenta i reszta spotykają się i mówią, że nic im to nie dało. Chcą się znowu spotkać jutro. Kyoya odzywa się ze szczytu jakiejś wieży, że księżyc wzeszedł na wschodzie. Mówi, że od kryjówki Doji'ego do Wilczego Kanionu było 20 minut drogi z Cessna. Kyoya twierdzi, że spłacił dług i odchodzi. Kenta i Madoka, dzięki pozycji księżyca i czasie drogi do Wilczego Kanionu, namierzyli kryjówkę. Wołają do Gingki, który idzie przez miasto i przekazują te informacje. W siedzibie Dark Nebuli odzyskuje siły pewien Blader. Doji pyta, czy Gingka jest już przy wejściu, a pracownicy odpowiadają mu, że zaraz tu będzie. W końcu widzą przez kamery przyjaciół wbiegających do siedziby. Doji rozkazuje Merci zaczynać. Przyjaciele zatrzymują się i widzą masywną budowlę. Kenta mówi, że Zakazany Bey na pewno też tam jest, a Gingka się z nim zgadza i dodaje, że ten, kto go używa też musi tu być. Razem chcą wejść do środka. Jednak ze ścian wylatuje tysiące Beyów. Przyjaciele szybko je pokonują, jednak wciąż lecą następne. Benkei chce wyważyć drzwi, ale nie udaje mu się to. Następnie próbuje Gingka, ale gdy chce zaatakować z powietrza, z góry też lecą tysiące Beyów i spycha go na ziemię. Przyjaciele nie wiedzą co robić Na drzewie siedzi Kyoya i obserwuje sytuację. Odpala Leone'a i zeskakuje z drzewa, wyprowadzając Specjalny Atak, Królewski Ryk Huraganu oczyszczając otoczenie z wrogich Beyów i helikopterów, które się o siebie zderzają, rozwalając się. Gingka i reszta muszą połączyć siły. Na tornado Kyoyi wskakują Beye Kenty, Gingki i Benkei'a. Pegasus wyprowadza Podniebny Detonator, Sagittario Płomienny Pazur, a Bull Rogi Byka. Specjalne Ataki łączą się w jeden wielki wir i rozwalają drzwi. Doji widzi, że w końcu im się udało, ale to nie wszystko, co przygotował. Przyjaciele pytają się Kyoyi, dlaczego wrócił. On odpowiada, że musi upokorzyć Doji'ego i to jego jedyny cel. Wchodzą do zamku. W siedzibie Dark Nebuli tajemniczy Blader mrugnął okiem... Galeria Kategoria:Odcinki